Kevin's Bigger Score, Part 2
MechaKev starts to attack Ben and Gwen. Can he be stopped and cured? Plot We see MechaKev flying over Bellwood. He flew over to the store, and "saw" Ben through the ceiling. Then, CRASH! MechaKev crashed through the ceiling and pushed the teacher aside. Everyone screamed. (MechaKev): Ben Tennyson! (Ben): Kevin? (MechaKev): No, not Kevin. MechaKev! Kevin Levin no longer exists! Everyone left as MechaKev picked up a large shelf and hurled it at Ben. (Ben, transforming): Goo— SPLAT! (Ben): I wasn't even finished saying "Goop!" (MechaKev): Don't bother. No fear was struck into me. (Ben): Well, if this worked once, it'll work again! Ben tried to squeeze into MechaKev like in The Gauntlet, though he couldn't. (MechaKev): That won't work anymore. One you smashed one Techadon like that, the Weaponmasters changed their design immediately. (Ben): Then I guess I'll have to go with (Transform into Diamondhead) brute force! Ben punched MechaKev clear across the store. (Ben): I can't really hurt Kevin. I could still help him. Maybe. (MechaKev): No, never! Not again! They fought. But MechaKev was stronger. He used his robotic powers to shape his hand into a big spiked mace-like ball, and then punched Ben, shattering him! The Omnitrix sat in its badge-like form on the floor in the middle of the Diamondhead pieces. (MechaKev): Perfect! As MechaKev bent over to pick up the Omnitrix, it suddenly teleported away! (MechaKev): Wha...? No matter. I'll just get the Manamatrix first. All my current power enhanced with mana will make me even harder for anyone with the Omnitrix to beat me! After MechaKev left, the pieces of Ben started teleporting away at random times. The scene then cuts to Galvan Prime, where Azmuth was watching as the pieces of Ben teleported onto the floor in front of him. Then a tractor beam made all the pieces float, and glue floated and splatted on them as they stuck back together into Diamondhead, with visible cracks. (Ben): Whoa, what happened? (Azmuth): You were beaten. (Ben): Where's the Omnitrix? (Azmuth): Here. Azmuth gave Ben the Omnitrix in its watch form. Ben put it on. (Ben): Wait, if I'm wearing it like this, then I can't detransform! You mean I'm stuck like this? Glue oozed out of most of the cracks as he said that, as if he wasn't ugly enough already. (Azmuth): For now, yes. But you need to stop MechaKev now. He's after Gwen to get the Manamatrix. (Ben): Then I'll have to stop him now! Azmuth teleported Ben away. ... Scene cuts to outside Gwen's house, where Anodite Gwen was fighting MechaKev, and was losing! MechaKev smacked the Manamatrix symbol, and Gwen detransformed, strangely with the Manamatrix off her wrist. She was flying, so she fell down, unconscious. (MechaKev): Yes! MechaKev picked up the Manamatrix, and within literally one second, a low voice said: (Low Voice): Stop! It was Ben, still cracked-up Diamondhead. (MechaKev): I shattered you once. Now you're even more structurally weak than before. (Ben): You think I'm dumb enough to do this as Diamondhead again? (Transform) Lodestar! Ben tried to use his magnetic powers to lift MechaKev up. Nothing. (Ben): Uuuhh, (Transform) Chromastone! Ben also tried to zap MechaKev, but it didn't even scratch him! (MechaKev): Give up, Tennyson, I'm indestructible! Before Ben could transform, MechaKev put on the Manamatrix, went Anodite (still shaped like a robot, and with visible parts), and knocked Ben down. As he was about to shatter him again, Inspector 01's voice could be heard! (01): Stop! MechaKev froze, and looked up to see the Weaponmasters' ship floating down and landing in the street. (01, walking out in silhouette form): That's enough. (MechaKev): No, it's not! You couldn't get the Omnitrix from him if you tried! Only I can! (01): A bit defiant, I see. No matter. Your services are no longer required anyway. As soon as I get the Omnitrix, I'll take the Manamatrix from you. The All-Power-Trix will finally be mine! (MechaKev, still Anodite): We can fight over it, if that's what you want! (01): Gladly. He used his Pyronite powers to pretty much turn into a big fire pillar, the ID mask burning up and falling off. He shot fire at Kevin, flinging him right through the wall of the house into the living room. (01): You're next, Tennyson! (Ben): I don't think so! (Transform) [[Overflow|''Overflow!]] Ben turned into a big blob of water, and shoved 01 into it, this put out his flames and turned him completely into that reddish-brown rock, unconscious. Ben then forced him out at enough force to shoot him right into the ship to the opposite wall. (Ben): Piece of cake! In all that, he grabbed the Metalmatrix from 01, and held it in his hand. (Ben): Now to cure Kevin! By this time, Gwen was awake, and was watching. (Gwen): What are you going to do? (Ben): Not sure.... I know! (Transform) ''Upgrade! Ben, holding the Metalmatrix, merged with Anodite MechaKev, covering him with Upgrade pattern. He reshaped into Kevin's human form, and then Ben emerged from normal human Kevin, in his black underpants from The Final Battle, Part 2. Ben was shaped like the robot suit, and held the Manamatrix in his hand. (Gwen): What about the Metalmatrix? (Ben): I fused it with him before I separated him from the suit. Ben emerged from the suit, and detransformed. Then he gave Gwen the Manamatrix. Kevin then woke up. (Kevin): No, don't! (Ben and Gwen): ...Don't what? (Kevin): Oh, I thought I was still in the Weaponmasters' space station. (Ben): You accepted the offer, didn't you? (Kevin): Yeah. Too bad the problem's still there. (Ben): Not quite. I reprogrammed the Metalmatrix to only send out life-sustaining energy, none of its materials' molecular data. (Gwen, looking at the suit): So, what about that? (Kevin): I'll take it to the garage and see how I can make it better and less deadly to us. (Ben): Well, looks like we've got a plot for this season already! (Kevin): Let's hope it turns out well! THE END Category:Episodes Category:BTTMT Episodes Category:Specials Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise